Valkries in the Outfield
by JadeRyuken
Summary: One day, Jane takes Thor to see a girl's little league practice. What she didn't realize was how into sports Thor actually gets, and how enthralled with his "little princess warriors" he becomes. As Thor visits more and more, the rest of the Avengers slowly gets involved with the sport and the team, and the "Angels" become everyday celebs because of the attention. Still in progress


**Hello guys! This is my very first fanfiction and I could use critiques or any reactions at all! To try and preempt some questions about this story; it's written in the MCU, but I intend on weaving in some different elements from the comics when possible.**

**In any rate, hopefully, this will get better as I get more confident. For now, enjoy the first chapter in this little story!**

The mid-afternoon sun was warm on Jane Foster's face as she stood at the edge of the sidewalk. It was nice to have a warmer day after the freezing cold of winter, and the breath in she took reminded her of younger days when life was easy.

"Enlighten me, why are we venturing around with no clear objective, Jane?" Thor's voice boomed suddenly from next to her. It startled her for just a moment, but she turned and gave her boyfriend an easy smile.

"Because that's what couples do, Thor. I just want to do something that qualifies as 'normal' by most of the world with you." She turned and started walking back down the sidewalk in a brisk manner. "And you did say you weren't doing anything today." She reminded, with a tease.

Thor sighed, shaking his head at the love of his life. "Very well, my Lady. Onward to whatever adventure you have chosen for us this day."

Headed away from Stark Tower and Jane's temporary apartment, they passed department stores, little deli places, and other things that most natives would not even see anymore. Honestly, Jane normally looked right over them usually. Today, she didn't want to discuss the concepts behind those mediocre things. She had a place in mind. "Thor?" She asked innocently.

"Yes?"

"Do you have sports on your world?"

He looked into the distance with a thoughtful look. "Yes, but I doubt that our sports would be considered sport to you."

"Well, how would you like to be exposed to Midgard sports?" She paused, and then seeming to reconsider, continued, "Never mind, you might be bored to tears watching our 'laidback events'.

Thor stopped her walk to show her a blinding smile. "Dearest Jane, I would love to see anything that you have decided to show me if you believe it worth seeing."

Jane smiled and led him across the street, towards a small pitch. "Well wait no longer. Here we are!"

It wasn't anything special to most people, just a little kids' baseball pitch, dusty and ill-maintained. The sun-beaten wooden planks surrounding the outfield needed new paint, and the bleachers in more than a few places needed repair. There were entire chunks that were roped off with signs attached saying "Caution: Dangerous" on them. Even the bases were cracked, some actually split into multiple parts. But to Jane, this was her younger self's home.

"Welcome to a baseball field, Thor." She announced with as much flair as she could, extending her hand wide to showcase the area.

"This is a baseball field, then?" Thor shrugged, but with a still excited gleam in his eyes. "Seems to have fallen into a state of disorder".

"The unfortunate truth of most places worth keeping, forgotten by near all people that don't use it. New York isn't ALWAYS sparkling and pretty, but it's in the dirtiest places where most memories are made." She gazed across the field, partially lost in memories, until movement caught her eye. "Hey babe, it looks like we are just in time. Look!"

On the other side of the field, a few vans drove up and opened their doors. Out spilled the sounds of laughter and squeals, as little girls erupted from the vans, dressed in baseball jerseys of white and red, tossing balls in their hands and to each other as they tumble around and group up in giggling huddles.

Jane watched Thor's eyes widen as he watches the drivers of the vans get out, and start to grab bats and other supplies from the back of each van, meeting up with a woman holding a clipboard and speaking in a crisp and firm voice to the children gathering around. "So, you have brought me to see a sport played by little women warriors?"

"Funnily enough, I used to be one of those kids, Thor. It's called Little League and it's a game played by young children. I just heard about this last week from Darcy. I guess one of her friends had a daughter and she decided to join up." Jane scouted around through the children, looking for a redheaded girl, eventually spotting her. She pointed to the child, who was forcefully swinging a bat with a determined look on her face. "_That_ is Jessica. She is a huge fan of yours, and I _may_ or may not have promised to bring you by if she behaved and gave you a good show of what Midgard baseball looks like."

Thor beamed and settled down into a semi-safe seat on a bench. "Well then, may this Jessica give us a good show!"

As the children practised pitching and hitting and running and other basic exercises, Jane explained the basics to Thor.

"So the object of the game is to score as many points as possible. Those points are based on how many players run across the starting point, called home plate, right over there." She pointed to the very dilapidated looking plate in question. "However, they have to make it around all of the other white plates, called bases."

She checked to make sure Thor was following along, as he was very thoroughly enthralled with the little girls practicing in front of them. After seeing his nod, she continued. "Each player gets a chance to go from the starting position on home plate to the first base by trying to hit the baseball with a bat. You can see them trying to do that very thing there", she said, gesturing towards the right of the field where some girls, including Jessica, had started pairing up to practice hitting underhanded throws.

"Each time someone hits the ball, they run towards the base. If they can make it to the base without someone on the other team getting the ball there first, they get to stay on the base. If they hit the ball, and the ball gets caught by the other team out of the air, they are considered 'out', which means their turn is over, and the next person gets to try. Each team only can have three outs. Once one team reaches that, the teams switch places and the other team gets to try and score."

A bat cracking hard against a ball interrupted Jane, and they both watched as Jessica managed to hit the first ball with enough force to rocket past her teammates and past their feet. From the benches, they could see her little form puffing with excitement, as her teammates cheered the first hit of practice.

Thor turned to Jane, eyes twinkling along with his smile. "It appears we may have to visit this place more often and watch these little warriors improve."

As the practice drew to a close, Jessica rushed toward Thor and Jane.

"Are you REALLY Thor?!" She exclaimed very loudly, attracting the notice of the rest of the team and coaches.

Thor smiled. "Yes, little Jessica. You practiced very well out there. You remind me of the mighty warriors back in my homeland."

Jessica's smile somehow grew even bigger. "So, I'm a warrior now? Can you be a warrior and a princess? Mommy says I'm her princess, so can I be both?"

Thor's laugh echoed through the field. "Aye, you are indeed quite the warrior princess, as well as your friends! Come, take me to them, so I might congratulate you all for a good job well done." Jessica wasted no time, grabbing Thor's hand, and trying to yank him towards her friends, giving him almost no time to speak.

As Jane watched the group of girls encircle Thor, asking him to hit a baseball just once with his hammer, she smiles. And pulling out her cellphone, she manages to record him humoring the girl's request and slamming a baseball completely out of the park.


End file.
